killmebabyfandomcom-20200214-history
Unused Character
Unused Character (没キャラ Botsu-kyara) is an "unused character" in Kill Me Baby. In the anime her main goal is taking revenge on Yasuna Oribe and Sonya for not being used in the main cast though she is never successful, rarely ever being noticed. Later she seemingly gives up on this goal and just tries to be included in the story though she always ends up late. In the manga she has a much smaller role, only appearing in volume extras. She can be considered as the main antagonist of the anime due to her reccurring status. Appearance Unique out of them all, Unused Character is a teenage girl with fangs, bangs,a cowlick on her head and layered, long red and brown hair with braids and dark emerald eyes. She wears a high school uniform with a red tie, the jacket tied around her waist and wears sneakers instead of school shoes which makes her look like a delinquent. Her voice is very high pitched. Biography Unused Character was meant to be in the show but Yasuna Oribe stole all her character traits causing the writer to make her an Unused character. She tries to get revenge on Yasuna and Sonya in episode 3 but gets scared when Yasuna puts on a yellow target mask and runs away later she is seen crying on the ground staring at the sun praying to God but when he shows up he refuses to make her a character. In episode 7 the school is having a sports festival, Yasuna, Sonya and Agiri argue about who should be on top then she shows up running in a gym uniform, jumps down from above and tries to settle it but they chose an old man instead causing her to feel insecure about herself and walks away. In episode 11 she shows up in Yasuna's dream wearing boxing gloves and fighting Yasuna in another dream Yasuna had Sonya goes to a land with Peachs she dresses up as a monkey and asks her to take her along the trip but she left. In the final episode Yasuna and Agiri plan a birthday party for Sonya then she enters the party only to find out that she is late and finds a voice changer, she sucks it causing her voice to be high then she has fun saying tongue twisters, later on in the episode she tries to find Yasuna and Sonya again but fails she sees a soda can Yasuna had left for Sonya, she opens it causing her to be sprayed with juice then she falls into the hole. It is unknown what happens to her after. Trivia *The side plot of Unused Character wanting to take revenge on Yasuna and Sonya was added for the anime and is near-completely absent from the manga, only appearing as a redshirt in the volume prologues. *She takes revenge on Yasuna and Sonya for the reason she was not accepted for being in the main cast from the manga. *She wears a school uniform which implies that she's a student, but she has no name so it would be impossible for her to enroll. This was because she was originally designed as such. x64D4rH.jpg|The Unused Character in the opening nicknamed as "Unused Character". botsu kyara.jpeg|The Unused Character when opening the soda can. Yasuna vs botsukyara.jpeg|The Unused Character having a fight with Yasuna in Boxing. unused.jpeg|The Unused Character entering Yasuna and Sonya's classroom. punch.jpeg|The Unused Character in boxing attacking. rejected.jpeg|The Unused Character trying to be on the top. the unused character.jpeg|The Unused Character in monkey disguise and getting pinched by a crab. 1.jpeg 6.jpeg 7.jpeg|The Unused Character in boxing (with full appearance). The Rejected Character crying.png|The Rejected Character after failing to confront Yasuna and Sonya. Botsu.PNG botsukyaraappearanceinthemanga.jpg|Her appearance in the manga. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Students Category:Boxers